


Fat!MC/Fat!Asra/Fat!Muriel Body Worship

by queerplantbaby



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Body Worship, Chubby!Asra, Chubby!Muriel, Fat!Asra, Fat!MC, Fat!Muriel, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerplantbaby/pseuds/queerplantbaby
Summary: Just a round robin of body worship between Asra, Muriel and (2nd person) MC.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra/Muriel (The Arcana), Asra/Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra/Muriel (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Fat!MC/Fat!Asra/Fat!Muriel Body Worship

The three of you were a crowd in Muriel’s small hut, but at least it was cozy and Muriel actually fit on his bed, unlike your bed back at the shop. It was a lazy and warm evening, warm enough that all of Muriel’s furs laid in a heap on the floor. Asra was stripped down to nothing at all and you were wearing naught but Asra’s scarf, but Muriel was still fully clothed in his straps and fur and cloak. You had an arm around each of them, Asra’s face on your chest and Muriel resting his chin on your head. You could feel the sweat trickling down Muriel’s back. 

“Muriel, aren’t you warm?” His chest tensed slightly before you heard his mumbled reply. 

“....no.” Muriel took a deep breath. “....yes” He didn’t like to lie to either of you. Asra’s face was still buried in your chest when he spoke, muffling his words. 

“Asra?” Asra picked his head up lazily, not wanting to leave the soft comfort of your skin. 

“You can take your furs off Muriel, it’s just us. You can get comfortable.” Muriel grumbled something that you couldn’t quite hear. You watched as his hand ran over one of thick scars on his side. He flinched again when his hand reached the bottom of his stomach. Sitting up, you turned to address him. 

“Muriel, I promise, both of us are more than okay with your body, you don’t have to worry. Not with us.” You knew it was an old habit, for him to cover up and to slink away in the corners. 

“Just worry I’m too much. Too big, too scarred, too…” His voice was soft and trailed off into nothing. He gently ran his hand over his stomach, he had gotten a little soft since his days as a gladiator, and you knew it was weighing on his mind. 

Asra chimed in. “You’re not too much, Muri. If you were I wouldn’t have come back to bother you so often all those years and neither of us would be here, in your bed, with you right now.” He had a cheesy grin on his face but his eyes were nothing but soft and sincere. 

“But we are, because we want to be. We want to be here, with you, Muriel,” you offered as a conclusion to Asra’s thought. Muriel’s face turned redder with every word you spoke. 

“You two are weird.” He pointedly avoided eye contact, but he couldn’t deny what we said. Asra leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Muriel’s lips. 

“Yeah, but you’re the one who chose to be with not only one, but both of us.” Asra’s words were playful and caring. They were also hard to argue with. Muriel let out a low snort and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards for a moment. You reached out to him and stroked the side of his face gently. 

“You’re perfect for us, and  _ to _ us.” Muriel didn’t say anything but his blush crept down to his shoulders. The entire bed moved as Muriel got up. He looked both of you up and down for a moment. Seeming to find what he was looking for, he slowly began to unclasp some of the straps around his chest and waist. As the last fur around his waist unceremoniously fell to the floor, Muriel rolled his newly freed shoulders. You watched Asra’s eyes light up and followed his gaze to where he was watching the way Muriel’s body glistened in the fading evening light. 

You hadn’t even noticed that your mouth was open until Asra playfully nudged your side and started to laugh. 

“....What?” Muriel was just settling back onto the bed. 

“I think I was just enjoying the show a little too much.” You gave him a broad smile and gently ran your hand down his thigh. 

“..............” His eyes widened and he averted his gaze as intensely as he could short of getting up and leaving. Something was different this time, though, the moment was over as quickly as it started, and his nervous stare turned to a gentle smile. He wordlessly put his hand over yours. 

“Are you finally starting to believe us, Muri?” Asra had shuffled over to lean against Muriel’s side, resting his head on his shoulder. 

“.....no.” Muriel looked over at the wall. His eyes slid over the small figurines Asra had gotten for him, the many carvings he had made you both, three dried flower crowns from the wedding, and the bowl you made for him during your pottery phase. Letting out a deep sigh, he turned and curled slightly into Asra’s chest. “Maybe.” 

You leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to the side of his waist while Asra peppered gentle kisses to his nose and face. With your lips still pressed up against his skin, you smiled, relishing in the tenderness of the moment. Muriel reached down and stroked your hair while you let out a quiet sigh. When you looked up, Asra was stroking Muriel’s cheek with his thumb. 

“I don’t know if I deserve….all this.” His voice was quiet and uncertain. Asra ran his fingers through Muriel’s hair. 

“Muriel….You do deserve this. You deserve all of this and more. You’re….” His voice trailed off as he tried to find the words. “You’re so special to me Muri, to both of us.” Asra gestured to you. You crawled over to his other side and put your hand over his heart, feeling its slow steady beating. 

“We love you, we always will.” His eyes fluttered shut at your words, letting them wash over him. Asra kissed him deeply and Muriel let out a low sigh when their lips had to part. You leaned in and kissed him yourself. You and Asra alternated for a while, each in turn pressing your lips to his. Muriel’s lips were warm and rough and pleasing against yours. Watching Asra kiss him reminded you of how hard you all fought to get to this moment, to have this family. 

Asra’s hand slid down over Muriel’s chest as they kissed; Muriel sighed deeply through his nose with a gentle noise catching in the back of his throat. As if thinking in unison, you and Asra each took one of Muriel’s hands and started to kiss his rough, scarred knuckles. 

“You have such gentle hands.” You turn his hand over and press your lips against his palm. 

“I remember when you didn’t think you’d be good at making flower crowns, but you ended up being better than me.” Asra blushed gently as he kissed each one of Muriel’s knuckles in turn. “These hands have built such beauty, you know.” Muriel blushed feverently under all the attention, but made no motion to pull his hands away. 

“I remember what these hands were up to a few nights ago,” you said, giving him a suggestive smile, “now that was a thing of beauty.” Despite himself, Muriel let out an amused snort while you peppered kisses on the inside of his wrist. You slipped two of his fingers inside your mouth, running your tongue along them softly. They were rough and warm in your mouth. Asra put his cheek in Muriel’s palm and Muriel responded by giving Asra’s soft double chin a gentle squeeze. Muriel’s eyes were focused on you, though, as you sucked gently on his fingers. You closed your eyes and focused on the feeling. His skin was rough, calloused, but his skin was warm and warming even more inside your mouth. 

When you took your mouth off of his fingers, Asra was leaning in and kissing him. You kissed up his arm, stopping and pressing your lips a little longer on his scars. Gently nuzzling his shoulder, you sighed deeply. “I’ll never get over your arms.” Muriel’s face flushed. “Wh...what do you mean?” You ran your hand over his bicep, feeling the muscles move under the and softness that protects it now.. 

“You give great hugs!” Asra was beaming down at him. “You can carry either of us….and Inanna. Which is really saying something now.” Asra gave your belly and his own a playful pinch. 

“You’ve held both of us while we’ve cried. You’ve protected us when we needed protecting. The feeling of your arms around me is the best feeling in the world.” Asra nodded in agreement as you both started to kiss along his collarbones. Asra hungrily kissed his neck over and over again while Muriel exhaled softly in pleasure. You stopped for a moment, admiring them, before leaning over and kissing down Muriel’s chest, stopping at his nipples. Your tongue swirled around each one in turn as they hardened beneath your touch. When your gaze returned to Muriel’s face, he was biting his lip softly. Asra started to run his fingers over one nipple while you put your mouth back over the other. Muriel’s eyes were closed and he bit his lip harder with both of you stimulating him at once. 

“Mmm” The noise slipped out of your lips unexpectedly as you were kissing his stomach, pressing your lips deep into him. You grabbed his belly softly and squeezed, bending over and kissing the sensitive underside. “Muriel you’re...so hot.” Your voice was breathy and soft, he could feel your warm breath on his body with each one of your words. 

When you looked up, you saw Muriel with one of his arms around Asra’s waist as they were kissing. You could feel the heat between your legs as you watched them. Asra’s stretch marks were nearly reflective in the waning light and his softness contrasted beautifully with his nearly hard cock. 

You hadn’t even noticed that you were biting your own lip until Asra turned to you with a smirk and beckoned for you to come next to him. Grabbing his hand, you pressed soft kisses to his knuckles and trailed them up his arm. You raised an eyebrow and caught Muriel’s gaze, both of you having the same idea, and sharing a wry grin. 

With one hand you softly pushed Asra down onto the mattress. “Don’t think we weren’t going to give you a turn.” 

Asra blushed a deep pink, seemingly caught off guard. Muriel leaned in and gave him a kiss. “You’re always telling us what you love about us, but we love lots of things about you too.” Muriel turned away after his admission of affection, but Asra was beaming from ear to ear. He shimmied in place, getting comfortable on the mattress before turning to you both, palms up in submission. “What do you love about me, hm?” His eyes sparkled and mirrored his playful tone.

You sat up on your knees and tapped your chin, deep in mock-thought. “Hmmmm, what do I loooove about Asra?” You smirked and leaned down, catching his lips in a kiss that elicited a low moan from his lips. Leaning in close to his ear, you whispered, “Everything.” Muriel snorted softly in agreement with a bright smile dancing on his lips. 

Muriel leaned in to kiss him while you buried your face in the crook of his neck, planting a trail of kisses out to his shoulder where you could once see his collarbone. His arms were just as strong as he wrapped one around you, pulling you into a kiss. Everything about him was so warm and soft and inviting and hot. 

“Mmmm, Asra.” It was hard to remember what words you wanted to say as you were lost in his warmth and his warm smoky smell. He responded with an infuriatingly cute bounce of his hair as he cocked his head up at you. One of Muriel’s hands was gently grabbing at Asra’s soft belly as he looked down at him with nothing short of adoration. 

You couldn’t help your laughter as you leaned over and kissed him deeply. “I wish I could put my mouth on every part of you at once. After all this time...there are still places I haven’t kissed enough.” Slowly you ran your hands up his arm, cradling his fingers in your palm. With a wink, you pressed each of his knuckles up to your lips. “I remember your masquerade outfit, the first masquerade I remember. Your arms looked so good in it.” Asra couldn’t help but laugh a little. 

“Oh yeah? So that’s what lured you in...Here I was, hoping it was my personality….” His face was teasingly smug while he flexed his arms dramatically for you. They were so much softer now than they were then, but no less inviting or safe. 

“And they’re what keeps luring me back to you every day.” Your voice was teasing but the way your lips slid over his skin let him know that your appreciation was genuine.You leaned forward and scraped your teeth along his skin before biting down gently. You eagerly left small bruises along his arm before making your way over to his chest. You ran your hand across it, savoring the feeling of his skin beneath your fingers as you slid a finger around his nipple. Asra bit his lip and started to pet your hair. 

“I’ve always liked your nipples. They’re cute and they are so easy to get hard when I run my thumb across them like this.” You swiped your thumb over his nipple and it immediately became erect under your touch. Asra tensed his hips as his cock started to stiffen.

Muriel was burying his face into Asra’s side, peppering it with kisses light enough to make Asra squirm. When words failed him, Muriel’s lips always found a way to get his message across. Light kisses turned into heavy open mouth kisses as he pressed his face into Asra’s belly for each kiss, letting himself linger for just a moment too long each time. You tucked a lock of hair behind Muriel’s ear before leaning over Asra again. 

“I love this.” You smiled and lightly played with the patch of white hair at the base of his stomach. Muriel nodded in agreement and started to pet it too, blushing furiously while he did. Asra threw his head back in laughter, his whole body shaking. 

“What about it do you like?” You raised your eyebrows at a blushing Muriel who was still gently stroking at the hair and the squishy body beneath it. Muriel dared to bend forward and kiss at the base of Asra’s cock, both of them flushing red as Muriel’s lips brushed his skin. 

“Its...soft. You’re soft.” Muriel frowned for a moment in thought, before giving Asra a soft smile. “..........I like it.” Even Asra’s sense of humor couldn’t show its face now, replaced by a genuine expression of love as he reached one hand up towards each of you. You kissed his palm and then placed it gently over your heart. Asra closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“What I wouldn’t do for that sound…” Asra put his hand over Muriel’s chest too, feeling the steady deep beating of his heart. The three of you stayed there for a moment, quietly being present with each other. He opened his eyes when he felt Muriel’s heart rate start to quicken, only to find Muriel looking over at you. 

He sat up quickly, leaning forward to press a kiss to the corner of your mouth. Muriel exhaled sharply in amusement when he saw where Asra was going. Asra put his arms around your waist and spun you around and down to where he was just laying, where you landed on your back with a quiet thud. 

“I think it’s your turn now. There’s a lot of you to love….Muriel and I better get started.” Asra winked and knelt down by your legs, starting to leave kisses along them. You and Muriel both laughed under your breath. Even in his teasing, there was something in Asra’s voice that gave you chills in a very pleasant way. 

Muriel placed one of his hands on your thigh and squeezed gently, his rough skin was so nice against yours. You thought of all the times they laid their heads on your lap, those thighs providing softness and safety for them. Asra dragged his teeth along your hip as Muriel leaned down to kiss your stomach gently. His touch was so gentle; he was always gentle with you and Asra. Muriel fully buried his face in your belly, pressing down. His breath was warm and welcome between each kiss. 

That contrasted delightfully with the feeling of Asra on your other side; the feeling of his teeth as he left bites along your hip, taking his time with each one, letting himself suck on your skin to leave a bruise. He trailed the bites up along your hip, tracing your stretch marks gently with his fingers as he did. 

“I could touch you a thousand times and always find something new to love.” You blushed, a warmth spreading to the tips of your ears. “Your body will always feel like home to me.” 

They both took their time, slowly, gently, kissing every part of you. More importantly you let them, you laid back and let Asra and Muriel worship your body with their hands and their mouths without reservation. You could feel the full force of their desire with each press of their lips to your skin.

Neither of them said a word as they slid their hands up your body, they didn’t have to. Muriel leaned in and kissed you while Asra trailed his fingers down your chest, his touch as light and loving as it was passionate. His lips hovered over your nipple, his breath tickling it as he exhaled. 

They each kissed you in turn, over and over again. You wrapped your arms around them, pulling them close into you. Each of them threw one of their legs over yours, allowing themselves to be drawn down to your side. The three of you together were so soft and so warm up against each other. Their bellies were pressed up against the side of yours and you smiled when you saw how your thighs all squished together. It wasn’t so long ago that you thought this could never happen, the three of you together, soft and comfortable with each other. 

“Did you want to keep going? We could really show our appreciation, you know.” Asra smirked and pressed a kiss to the side of your mouth, lacing his fingers together with Muriels on your chest. 

“No, I just want to stay like this for a while, with both of you. Just like this…” 

“Thats a good choice.” Muriel’s voice was low and resonated in your chest when he rested his chin on your head. In front of you Asra was rubbing Muriel’s hand with his thumb, Asra’s head was nestled in the crook of your neck and you were nestled into Muriel’s neck. You all loved each other and things couldn’t get more perfect. 


End file.
